Our new coach?
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: Now in Raimon High School the soccer team needs a new coach. But who is this female with Teal blue hair and Amber eyes? And why is Kazemaru hiding behind Aphrodi?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our new coach!?

Pairing(s):

Summary: Now in Raimon High School the soccer team needs a new coach. But who is this female with Teal blue hair and Amber eyes? And why is Kazemaru hiding behind Aphrodi?

* * *

"Hey guys!" A young teenager called out. This teenager had long teal hair that flowed with the wind, amber eyes and milky skin, he was extremely cute. He was the type of guy that made every guy question their sexuality.

"Ah you took my advice and let your hair out!" Aphrodi commented with a grin as he flipped his ponytail.

Kazemaru blushed, looking away. The sky looked a whole hell of a lot more interesting the Aphrodi was. "You took my advice and put your hair up." He commented, he had originally told the other to put his hair up because the blonde would always sit on his hair and then he'd complain about his head hurting.

"You guys... Exchanged each others hair styles?" came from Sakuma and Midorikawa who both spoke simultaneously. The green haired male bursted into laughter at this while the other three could not help but to let out little giggles.

Kazemaru and Aphrodi nodded at the other two as they made their way to school together, as weird as it might have sounded the four actually all lived near by. Sakuma lived just around the corner from Sun Garden so Midorikawa and him would often go to school together, on their way they'd need to pass Kazemaru's house so they'd pick him up and the three would walk together until they reached the corner where Aphrodi would always be waiting for them with a piece of toast in mouth.

Today was no exception.

They all walked to school together their voices full of energy and laughter until they hit a serious topic. "did you guys hear? We're getting a new coach because Coach Hibiki is retiring!" Aphrodi exclaimed and the other three sighed, "Coach Hibiki was the best!" Midorikawa spoke with a pout and Sakuma silently agreed.

"Hopefully he'll be a good coach." Kazemaru spoke as they approached the school gates. Waiting for them were a group of boys and four females. Yes, they were all part of the soccer club.

After a Pretty much normal day of High-school it was time to meet there new coach. They were all dressed in their soccer uniform. Endou was still their captain and insisted on training before there new coach came and everyone had happily agreed.

Kazemaru's eyes locked on a certain couple that had just came out of the closet. That couple was none other then the great flame striker Gouenji Shuuya and the prince of ice Fubuki Shirou. The teal haired boy was envious of the fact that they were able to admit their love for one another whilst he would never dare to speak of it.

His eyes quickly moved only to catch Touko and Rika exchanging loving glances at one another while stretching. 'they're a couple too..' He thought before shaking his head and pulling his hair up in a ponytail.

'Rika, Touko, Gouenji and Fubuki aren't the only ones in a relationship.. Tachimukai and Tsunami are together too. Midorikawa said he wanted to be in a relationship with Hiroto... Kidou and Fudou definitely WANT each other. You know it because they are always fighting. Haruna and Aki have been dating in secret for quite a bi-' his thoughts were interrupted by a ball smacking him in the face, it was just any ball. Midorikawa had been practicing a new move and it backfired.

He fell back from the force, laying on his back with his eyes shut, there on his face you could see the marks of the ball on his face, "ow..." He groaned as he felt warm liquid run down his chin.

"KAZEMARU!" Endou's voice rang. It didn't take long before his team members all surrounded him with a worried look on their faces. Midorikawa was close to tears as he apologized over and over again.

He grew a headache listening to the apologies as he laid in the grass. Instead of an 'I'm okay' Midorikawa received. "Shuddup... I'm not dead." Kazemaru was Teasing and everyone laughed except for Endou who knew the tealnette was still in pain.

Endou helped Kazemaru up, Kazemaru leaned on him a bit causing the tanned skinned male to blush a bit. Kazemaru leaned on the other for about five minutes before he deemed himself ready to play, but Endou had other plans.

"you're bleeding.." Endou said as he wiped the teal haired males lip, causing Kazemaru to blush deeply, the team watched the two silently for a few seconds before smiling to themselves and letting them have a bit of privacy.

Endou wiped the lip with his thumb as he caressed the tealnette's cheek, Kazemaru was enjoying the touch. Endou leaned closer and with out thinking Kazemaru did too. They were about to close the gap but a door opening caused them to part quickly.

Everyone's eyes were now on a female, Kazemaru's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Aphrodi in front of him, hiding his face in the others back.

The female had long teal hair that was held up by a bright pink scrunchie, even in the ponytail it still went down to her butt, she had a creamy skin complexion and behind long eye lashes were a pair of amber eyes that had a little sparkle in them. She wore a pair of blue shorts with a thunderbolt on the side her shirt followed the same pattern and a whistle around her neck that hung just below her average sized breast.

She smirked and picked up a soccer ball with her foot before jumping up and kicking it, the ball flew by quickly and it hit the goal with ease and still full of power.

"Let's play soccer, ne?" She asked with a giggle, seeing the shocked expressions on the team seemed to amuse her for a bit. She thought they were shocked because of the kick, much to her disappointment they were shocked because of the resemblance she had to a certain teal haired amber eyed boy.

"Kazemaru you have a sister!?" This came from a shocked Fubuki, but when they all turned the boy was not there, hell he wasn't even behind Aphrodi anymore.

"Ichi-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom."

* * *

_**A/N: I have been thinking of this story for quite awhile so I decided to give it a shot and give it a go. I haven't seen manystories that involved Kazemaru's family so I wanted to write one. I pictured his mother a little like Endou. Don't worry she has a back story and you'll see how she became a soccer coach soon enough! Also I dislike Natsumi so she's not in here and I like Yuri and Yaoi sooo.. Heh.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

* * *

Kazemaru sat under the bench, yes under the bench. His head buried in his knees, after hiding behind Aphrodi he quickly moved under the bench when he heard Fubuki shout.

"What the hell do you think your doing under my bench?"  
Kazemaru paled and slowly looked behind him only to find Fudou giving him an evil eye while radiating a dark aura, he would have yelped but he was glued to the floor until Fudou dragged him out, now he yelped! While holding on tightly to the leg of the bench. "Let. Go!" Fudou gave one harsh tug but Kazemaru had already let go so they flew back.

Everyone quickly surrounded the two, the female coach laughed hard. "Ichi-Kun! Haha. I can't believe you still hide from your mother." She spoke in between laughter.

"Wait- Mom!?" Endou said as he eyed the female closer. "So our coach is... Kazemaru's mom?" Kidou asked as he helped a dizzy Fudou up. "Coach Azumi at your service!" The coach exclaimed with a grin and flipping her ponytail.

"Why me... Why me..." Kazemaru chanted, still laying on the floor. "Get up Ichirouta." She said while pulling him up. Much to Kazemaru's disappointment everyone was excited to meet his mother!

"So what was Kazemaru like as a child?"

"Was he extremely hyper? Or maybe a crybaby?"

Questions like that went all around and the female just laughed, "how about we all sit down and relax then I'll answer all of your questions one by one." Coach Azumi took a seat on the grass and the whole team did too, Kazemaru all the way in the back by Aphrodi. "How come you never said anything about having a hot mom?" The blonde asked with a nudge and Kazemaru elbowed him hard muttering something along the lines of 'my mom is not hot.' with some curses that was not like Kazemaru at all, he gave off the extremely upset aura.

"Questions?" :Azumi:

"Do you like Soccer!?" :Endou:

"Soccer? I love Soccer!" :Azumi:

"When did you start to play and what position?" :Endou:

"Senior year of high school. I played Goal Keeper for one year but I was horrible at it so I became an ace striker!" :Azumi:

"Did you play in the Female Football Frontier?" :Touko:

"Female? Etto... " She was blushing a bit then undid her hair, when she did it again she had Kazemaru's Hairstyle with the side bangs. She looked exactly like Kazemaru at that. "I used to cross dress as a boy.. But only because I thought the Males league would be more competitive and rough." She answered truthfully receiving a questionable look.

"How? You have... Girl parts.." Haruna asked awkwardly while looking at her, "Easy! I was flat as a board! You couldn't tell if I was a boy or a girl because my body didn't develop until I was 21." She said awkwardly. But what she didn't expect was the females to now look up to her with inspiration. "You're so cool..." They practically squealed even Touko did so.

"Enough with the questions everyone up and on your feet it's time for practice. I want two teams. Tachimukai and Endou as goal keepers and you guys can go from there. I want to see what you got!"

Everyone stood up and went to their own teams, Kazemaru was visibly tensed why? Because his mother was watching them intensely it made him uneasy not knowing what could happen next his mother could bring up his childhood at any moment! Or those embarrassing moments when he would sing in the shower. 'GAH MOM...WHY!?' He thought deep in his thoughts he let Tachimukai's team score a goal. "Don't mind Don't mind!" Endou's voice rang as he continued to protect the goal.

* * *

~Azumi Kazemaru's POV~

Watching my little boy all tensed and frozen like that had me a bit worried but I saw him calm down after Endou said 'Don't mind' at this I smiled a bit. This team is great! You can see that they all have a relationship built on trust and friendship. Soo cute!

In the middle of the game my phone rang, who was calling? My good friend was! We have a bet- Etto I've gotta take this!

"Hello this is Azumi Kazemaru if you didn't know!"

.

.

.

"Give me one week and you're going down, Hitomiko-Chan."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. Etto, I'm sorry if this chapter did not appeal to you. Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the story and I might be able to add them in the story. Also I am thinking about accepting OC's for a special reason which I cannot explain with out spoiling the reasons. Err it's just a thought though I need to think about it. **

**PS: I had to re-write this chapter three times and I think this chapter came out better then the previous ones I wrote. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**_~Azumi Kazemaru's POV~_**

_"THE HURRICANE!"_

I looked over and laughed a bit at Endou's dumb-founded expression when 'The Hurricane' broke through his 'God Hand'. It seemed that everyone but Ichi-Kun and Fubuki were shocked at this for some reason. I wonder why?

"Hey..Haruna..Why is everyone shocked that it broke through?" I asked the female with glasses. She looked at me with a kind-hearted smile and said it was because the last time Fubuki and Kazemaru had used it 'God Hand' could stop it with ease. In all honesty I couldn't believe that. Then again I have never watched them in a real match before.

My eyes locked upon Tachimukai from what I have heard he was pretty good but not as good as Endou. I don't see why people would say that though? He seems to be on an even level with- Oh...His movements are a tad bit sloppy. Nothing you can't fix with some training. Looking over at the Ace Striker Gouenji Shuuya I can see that he's holding back for some reason I don't know why but I'll have to question him afterwards about it.

Aphrodi looks like he isn't even trying! Wait-

_"Heavens time!"_

I blinked, when did he get the ball? I have no idea but he must have used a Hissatsu for it and a pretty decent one at that. This team keeps amazing me with every move they make.

_"Tsunami Boost!"_

_"God's Hand!"_

Wait- did Tachimukai just use Endou's hissatsu? Now I'm confused...

Kazemaru passes to Sakuma who suddenly passes to..Fudou Akio if I am correct. Fudou dribbled the ball while dodging Endou's team. He was completely ignoring his open team members, my eyes narrowed at this and then I was taken aback when Gouenji stole the ball from Fudou. Shaking my head at this I realized Fudou has a problem with keeping the ball to himself, well I'll just have to fix that now wont I? But something tells me that it wont be easy...

Midorikawa steals the ball from Gouenji and kicks it towards Aphrodi who catches it with his leg and kicks it high up in the air, Kidou runs to get the ball but Fudou slips in front of him blocking, Fudou is like a wall and Kidou can't slip past him but that didn't mean Hiroto couldn't. The red-head ran at full speed and jumped high in the air to kick it at it with full force.

_"Mugen the-"_

The young goal keeper had no time to finish because the ball had already hit the goal, the brunet's eyes were wide for a moment but he quickly brushed it off, "Good job." He said softly, I don't know why but I get the feeling that he's the kind of boy who get's affected easily by these things.

Tachimukai threw the ball towards Sakuma but Gouenji quickly stole the ball and made a shot with 'Fire Tornado' and like Hiroto's move he got a goal from Tachimukai who was visibly tensed. It was now 3-1 and the game would be ending within five minutes!

I closed my eyes for a moment but when I opened my eyes I saw Kazemaru and Aphrodi running together with the ball, everyone and I mean everyone looked quite shocked for a moment but then I saw their expressions changed from slightly shocked too 'What just happened?!' shocked!

Aphrodi's wings came out big and beautiful causing a powerful wind, he kicked the ball, it looked like he kicked it gently but I'm sure it had power.

_"Angelic-"_

_"Tornado!"_

Kazemaru appeared in the air and twisted his body to give the ball a good side kick it was obvious he was the force for the move. It had broken trough Endou's Hissatsu as though it was nothing. Kazemaru and Aphrodi landing on their feet, they were sweating my assumption was that they wasted a lot of energy on that move.

The two looked at each other and grinned, high fiving each other before standing up and preparing for the final blow that they would give, Endou throws to Kidou who passes to Tsunami who slips over the ball sending it straight to Midorikawa. Midorikawa passed to Fubuki because Hiroto was blocking him and Fubuki was the only one open.

Fubuki was aiming to make a shot but the game was over before he could kick the ball. I saw the cutest blush in the world on his cheeks he was embarrassed because the game ended right when he put his leg up to kick the ball!

**_~Azumi Kazemaru's POV end~_**

Everyone bursted into laughter and complimented each other showing their good sportsmanship. When their coach made her way to them then everything got quiet because she had a serious look on her face. "You guys are awesome!" She squealed and did a group hug, everyone laughing more. "Seriously! That Angelic Tornado was so cool where did you guys come up with it?" She asked Kazemaru and Aphrodi who looked at each other with a grin.

"Well... Endou's goal keeping skills were getting extremely good very fast and so we decided that if we could create a move that could break through his goal then it'd be good enough to go against that new team that's becoming big so fast." Kazemaru explained while patting Endou's shoulder who grinned towards Kazemaru.

"Coach how was it though? I saw that you were giving us some questioning glances." Kidou asked the female who suddenly turned serious. "Well Fudou you're a_ ball hog_, Tachimukai you were a little_ off balance_. Aphrodi at first you seemed to show _no interest_ what so ever at first in all honesty you didn't even look like you were_ trying_ until you had the ball. Gouenji you _held back_ in the first half." She commented and everyone looked around at each other for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"But I can fix this in_ one week_." She spoke full of confidence. "Now go shower you all stink... And NO funny business! You teens and your crazy hormones." She teased and almost everyone blushed darkly then quickly left to the showers each not speaking of what Kazemaru's mom said.

_~Time Skip~_

"My mom is horrible.." Kazemaru moaned while slipping his uniform over his head, his hair was up in a bun to reveal his slender face that was always hidden with his bangs because his hair was wet from the shower. "She was pretty cool what're you talking about?" Midorikawa asked while brushing his hair, "She's pretty hot for her age too." Aphrodi and Tsunami spoke simultaneously, Tachimukai had a scowl on his face and looked away as he dried his hair.

"That's kind of awkward because she looks like Kazemaru with boobies." Sakuma said from the corner of the locker room, "We look nothing a like!" Kazemaru defended now fully dressed. "Actually you guys do look a lot alike besides the chest." Endou said awkwardly with a blush on his face. "Well only a little.." Kazemaru agreed with Endou and Fudou whistled. "I'm not the only one who noticed that he only agrees with Endou?" He spoke with a smirk and Kazemaru blushed darkly turning away with a swish and walking out with a towel on his head.

The whole team laughed a bit then finished getting dressed.

**_~Meanwhile with Kazemaru~_**

The teal haired male made his way to his mom pouting and she laughed a bit pushing Kazemaru to sit in front of him, he did so with ease and let his mom dry his hair for him. "Ichirouta what's wrong?" She asked with a cheerful tone and Kazemaru looked away. "Tell me honestly why you joined as our coach.."

"Etto..."

"Mom tell."

"I'm not going to embarrass you if that's what your thinking."

"You promis-"

Kazemaru was cut off by Haruna and Aki who looked at him like he was a whole different person. "Can I help you?" He blinked and they just giggled. "Kazemaru-kun is it true you eat sweets all the time?"

"No No No- Is it true you like singing in the shower?"

"And you prefer to wear shorts in your house?"

"AND love pop music?"

"MOM!" Kazemaru shouted and stood up storming away home, his hair was a mess but it was obvious he didn't care and was extremely embarrassed. His mother just sweat dropped a bit, "Aki and Haruna you embarrassed him~." She teased and the two females giggled a bit before bursting into laughter. "Hey guys did ya wanna see what Ichirouta does when he's in the kitchen cooking?" Coach Azumi spoke and received nods from the girls.

She pulled out her cellphone and browsed through her video gallery soon enough she was crowded by friends who were very interested in Kazemaru's singing life.

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys this was very (very) hard to write I know how horrible I was/am at describing things so I'm sorry if the soccer scene made no sense to you at all. This story is all typed on my Ipod for certain reasons. Any way I went to a friends house last night (which is why I didn't update yesterday.) and we talked about future plans for this story and I have decided that I will be accepting 7 OC's ONLY. Because me and her already have 5 OC's all together and we shall be using them._

**OC Forum:**

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender:  
****Appearance:**  
**Position:**  
**Hissatsu(s):**  
**Personality:**

**NOTE: I need a description of their Hissatsu.**

_A/N-2: Yesterday I was editing a photo and decided to edit it of Kazemaru's mom if anyone is interested in seeing it you can find it on Tumblr._

_Link: xxgolittlebadgirlxx . Tumblr . Com_

_Yes I did edit this by myself when I originally found the picture it was in black&white so I colored it in and added the snow-flake things. If anyone would like an edit of their OC done I might be able to do it as well so please don't hesitate to ask. Bye-guys and sorry for the long A/N :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakuma, Aphrodi and Midorikawa walked to school with out a certain Tealnette because said person left for school early but then again who wouldn't when their mother revealed all of those secrets? The three bishounen walked to school in silence, of course it was awkward because they were missing the fourth person to their group.

When they arrived at school the usual crowd was waiting for them but one person wasn't there. "Hey guys wheres Kazemaru?" Hiroto asked the three approaching males who blinked, "His mom said he left to school early." Sakuma answered and everyone looked around for the tealnette. Then out of nowhere came a familiar figure, long teal hair pulled into a ponytail with two side bangs running with a bag at hand then jumped over Midorikawa's head, landing on two feet.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" He said with a big bright smile, receiving awkward stares from his friends it was most likely because his voice sounded slightly different, Kazemaru pouted and looked at them. "Don't speak of it. I fell asleep with my mouth open and my voice is a little awkward." He defended himself. Still receiving stares he shrugged his shoulders then he caught a certain blonde. "MIYASAKA-KUN!" He shouted and ran to tackle the blonde who blinked and laughed in return.

"...You think he might have hit his head on his way here?" Aphrodi asked and everyone nodded simultaneously.

That day at school was probably the most eventful of the year. Kazemaru was extremely cheerful and was extremely useful the whole day at school. Everyone noticed the difference between the Kazemaru of today and the Kazemaru of yesterday. Yesterday Kazemaru was normal and today Kazemaru was hugging everybody.

Something was up.

* * *

Coach Azumi sat on the bench with her clip board at hand seriously looking at the clip board before standing up, "Okay! Everyone remember the comments I made yesterday? Well we're working on your flaws today! First up is Aphrodi, Tachimukai and Endou go to your goal posts and everyone else you sit down and watch." She spoke while using hand gestures for everyone to sit. Aphrodi stood up the whole time.

"How are we going to-"

"Why do you always have an unamused face on?"

"A..Poker face? I always have it on so the enemies can't see my emotions."

"Okay...How come you don't try unless you have the ball?"

"Well if I don't have the ball why should I waste my energy?"

She sighed a bit before motioning him to the field. "Try and keep your 'poker face' on while going up against Ichirouta." She spoke and Kazemaru stood up and nodded eagerly before running onto the field, he picked Endou as his goal keeper. "I don't see the point of this." Aphrodi commented but made his way to the field nonetheless. He kept and unemotional face on the field while Kazemaru just smirked, there was something different in his eyes it looked like competitive-fury.

Aphrodi's facial expression changed quickly his eyes were widened in shock as Kazemaru stole the ball with ease Kazemaru kept his moves elegant and swift, this was a whole different side of Kazemaru no one had ever seen Aphrodi tried hard to keep up with Kazemaru but failed miserably. He knew his whole teams moves but how come he didn't know any of Kazemaru's new moves- Unless... His eyes widened as he watched 'Kazemaru'.

_"ICY LOVE-LOVE!"_

The soccer field soon became ice, 'Kazemaru' made a heart with his hands the heart grew huge, the soccer ball located in the middle of the heart. Kazemaru 'skated' to the heart and kicked it from the side. There was a flash of pink light and it hit the goal, not even a second later everything turned to normal.

"YOU'RE NOT KAZEMARU! I KNEW IT!"

Aphrodi's voice rang and the Kazemaru wannabe laughed, "Of course not!" He said and lifted up his shirt to reveal a breast-binded chest. "C-Coach Azumi..." Aphrodi fell to his knee's and she smiled innocently, "Did everyone see his emotions?" She called out while pulling her shirt back down.

"..Things have just gotten interesting.." Aphrodi spoke as he clutched the grass then laughed, looking at the female with admiration and a hint of rivalry.

"WAIT- THEN WHO'S THIS?!" Midorikawa asked while pointing to the person who posed as their coach. "Oh that's my twin sister." She said with a nod and everyone 'ehh-ed' and the poser just laughed full heartedly. "Stop messing with them mom." The poser was Kazemaru and the first one next to him was Tachimukai, feeling the boobs. "H-How...?!" The brown haired boy asked while squeezing them more. Kazemaru blinked a bit, "Wanna see?" He was actually amazed when Tachimukai nodded his head eagerly. The male sighed and slipped his hands in his shirt, when he pulled them out there was toilet paper in one hand and a black lacy bra in the other.

"Toilet paper does wonders when you want fake boobs."

At this the whole soccer team burst into laughter, Tachimukai on the other hand was looking at the bra as though he had never seen one before, his hands reached out to grab the piece of clothing and held it up to his face as though inspecting it. "So this is what girls wear under their shirts."

"...Tachimukai...Don't tell me you didn't know..."

"I thought Tsunami was the idiot of their relationship!"

"HEY!"

After those events practice went the same as usual but of course there were people like Fudou teasing Kazemaru for technically cross-dressing (which ended up with Fudou wearing the bra on his head when Kazemaru got fed-up).

Little did Fudou know he was in for a surprise for tomorrow's practice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it made no sense to you this chapter. This Idea came to me yesterday around like 3 in the morning so I decided to just go with it. Yes Azumi was posing as Kazemaru for the whole entire day while Kazemaru posed as her! As for the 'Icy Love Love' Hissatsu..I'm not good at explaining things xDD**

**A/N-2: I have received Five OC's there is only room for two more so you better hurry and get those OC's in.**

**Males:**

**Akira Shou**  
**Jay Sato**  
**Jake Mitsushi**  
**Mikazuki Katsu**

**Females:**  
**Akari Shou**  
**Candy Sato**  
**Haruka Azumi**  
**Claira Knight**  
**Zoey Knight**  
**Kurosaki Makoto**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**Chapter 5**

Warning: Shonen-ai. (Don't like? Don't read.)

* * *

_~Flash back (yesterday)~_

"Fudou Akio may I speak with you?"

"Yeah?"

"You will learn to share the ball and depend on your teammates by the end of tomorrow's practice."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because people tend to learn new things when they're in danger."

"What do you-?!"

"DISMISSED."

~_End of flash back~_

Fudou of course didn't believe one word that his coach had spoken (even if it did leave him highly confused). He grumbled some curses and yawned a bit as he pulled on his soccer jersey, "Who the fuck does that coach think she is? Trying to scare me and telling me what to do. Tch."

Looking at himself in the mirror his eyes narrowed, before he smirked and ran his fingers through his now full head of hair, it was still boy style meaning that it was not long like Aphrodi's. He looked much better (and easier to approach) with a full head of hair. Hell, from before some idiots would mistake him for a girl (and he'd beat them until a bloody pulp. Giving him the title 'Hard to get').

He stared at his reflection, flexing his muscles and posing for fifteen minute's. Then he made his way to the field once he was sure he was 'fashionably-late'. He blinked in surprise when he saw eleven(?) big-buff men on the soccer field. They each had a college jersey on their backs and were in position to play soccer.

"Ey Goggles! What's with the big-ugly gorilla dudes!?" Fudou shouted to Kidou who seemed to be in thought, (though after hearing his nick-name) he turned to face Fudou, with an annoying twitch. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!...BANANA-MUFFIN!" He shouted the insult, though it was taken the opposite way he had planned. "...Is that an insult or a pet-name? Honey bumpkin." Fudou winked towards Kidou who clenched his fist.

"Shut up and get the hell on the field. We're short on members for today's match."

Fudou blinked, definitely confused before stretching his arms and walking to his position, he didn't see his coach in the back-ground with a smirk on her face as she sent a wink to the captain of the 'Gorilla's' (as Fudou would say). The captain blushed a bit and nodded his head before the whistle blew signalling that the match had begun.

The match was rough, Fudou was sure the other team had did foul moves, Fudou tried to keep up but was constantly beat down, yet for some reason his team kept sending him the ball, Fudou ran passed a member of the opposite team but was hit in the shoulder, sending him back and causing the opponet to get the soccer ball, Sakuma stole the ball and kicked towards Fudou again, despite the fact Fudou was obviously bruised in the shoulder.

Fudou being the stubborn 'butt' he was took the ball and ran to the enemy grounds but was surrounded by the enemy, his eyes widened, it was already the second half and the enemies had four points while Raimon still had none. Fudou clenched his fist, if this team would play dirty so would he! He slammed his shoulder into the captain of the 'Gorilla's' shoulder. It hurt him more then it hurt the captain, Fudou winced and stumbled with the ball.

Kidou glanced worriedly at his teammate once he heard the wince, he wanted to help so bad but he had orders to just pass the ball whenever he could towards Fudou. He could not disobey his coach no matter how much his heart hurt. In all honesty he and the whole team had been holding back, even Endou was! The missing members of the team were all hiding in the bushes watching.

Fudou felt his body slowly began to feel more pain by every passing second, he glanced at the score board once more and his fear of losing kicked in, but not before the ball was roughly stolen from him. He gasped a bit as he felt pain hit him once more, it was a sharp pain but he quickly closed his mouth, and ran at full speed for the ball, he managed to steal it, surprising everyone with the sudden move.

"As much as I hate sharing...I hate losing even more!" He shouted to himself as he ran with the ball, dodging the other team and ignoring his body's pain. He knew what he had to do, and so he did. But of course it was to the one he trusted the most. His 'Goggled-eyes-Honey-Bumpkin'. "KIDOU YUUTO!" He shouted the name loud before he sent the ball to Kidou, who caught it with his foot and smiled before he kicked the ball in the goal, when it got in Fudou actually smiled tiredly, the match wasn't over yet for some reason he felt so accomplished.

There was 3 minutes left in the game and Fudou was determined to win, so determined he actually forgot about his pain and stole the ball from the enemy only to pass to Sakuma of all people who passed it to Gouenji who made a shot with Fire Tornado!

Fudou for some reason felt extremely light on his feet, he didn't know how or why but he was able to send the ball freely to his other teammates, Endou didn't let a goal in anymore and was now himself. The missing members were not hiding anymore and were cheering loudly for their team!

The game was tied four to four but Fudou wasn't pleased, no he hated losing! The brunette stole the ball once more , this time with Kidou's help. Fudou sent a small smile to the dread-locked boy (who blushed in return and nodded his head). Kidou felt his heart-racing, Fudou rarely smiled! And hell Kidou couldn't recall if the brunette had ever smiled at him like that. Such a gentle warm smile.

With 30 seconds left in the game, Fudou and Kidou kicked the ball at full force together, the ball made it in smoothly and the whole team cheered. In the back a certain teal-haired female had a warm smile on her face. 'I hate being rough...But sometimes you need to be, ne?' She thought to herself as she made her way to the field, everyone was already there hugging and cheering.

"Thank you guys." The teal haired female spoke to the 'Gorilla's' who all nodded, "Not a problem! You've got a good team here." The captain said and the female just giggled, with an 'I know' before she leaned up to kiss the college captain's cheek, "There's your reward." She said simply and the male blushed darkly and sttuttered before leading his team out of the High-School field.

"Fudou I told you that you would-" She spoke but cut her self off with a smile, Fudou had fell asleep in Kidou's arms of all people, the normally jerk of a boy looked calm and completely comfortable in his teammate's arms, he looked quite peaceful too. From that view, she knew the boy had learned his lesson quite well and would now be more depending on his team.

She laughed when the whole team (besides Kidou and the sleeping Fudou) started cat-call whistling and smirking hearing comment's like 'it's about time!' and 'I knew it!' heck she even heard Midorikawa shout 'You owe me 10 dollar's Aphrodi!'. She dismissed Kidou, who had picked up the sleeping Fudou and offered to take him home with a deep blush on his cheeks from his friends remarks.

Then she suddenly turned serious again and walked passed a certain flame striker, whispering for only him too hear. 'You're next Gouenji Shuuya.'

* * *

_**THE END! Okay Okay- Hear's your treat for me being late on updating!**_

* * *

Gouenji was not surprised the next day when he was the first one called on the soccer field, he knew why he did what he did that day. But of course he knew it was wrong, not for him but for a certain someone who was dear to him. "FUBUKI SHIROU V.S GOUENJI SHUUYA!" rang throughout the field, Tachimukai as Fubuki's goal keeper and Endou as Gouenji's.

Everyone else sat down and watched intensely for this was a battle that would be extremely close to beat, since both were very good strikers and players.

Fubuki seemed quite pleased with this, he had a small smile on his face and waved to his lover, who looked a tad bit nervous but waved back none the less. The whistle blew meaning it was time for the match to begin, Fubuki was actually giving it his all, everyone noticed this but Gouenji was obviously holding back for some reason, the first one to pick up on this was Kidou who had a lazy/still tired Fudou snoring on his shoulder, the second one to notice was Kazemaru who twitched a bit when he assumed he knew the reason as too why the flame striker was holding back.

Coach Azumi shook her head a bit at this, her assumption was right. Gouenji was not holding back on the team for he was scared to win and Fubuki be depressed about losing. 'He's a thoughtful lover...But I know the turn out of this.' She thought, she had seen this before many times. Gouenji was letting his lover win.

Fubuki slipped passed Gouenji, taking the ball with him. Fubuki's smile faded a bit as he looked at his lover while dribbling the ball before deciding to shoot.

_"Eternal Blizzard!"_

Gouenji watched his lover doing the Hissatsu, he could have sworn he saw Fubuki look displeased with him, Endou caught the ball and threw it to Gouenji who caught it with his foot and ran to shoot the ball with 'Fire tornado'. Normally it'd beat Tachimukai's god-hand but it didn't, instead it caught it with ease. Fubuki clenched his fists and stormed over to his lover, his eyes were normally so calm but this time he actually looked pissed, this look was rarely ever did but Gouenji knew automatically that he was in trouble.

"Why are you holding back on me?!" The ice-striker shouted at him, yes Fubuki Shirou has now lost his cool. He had knew from the beginning of the match that the flame striker had been holding back on him, but it made it obvious when Fire Tornado didn't make it in. Gouenji was about to answer but was cut off before he could even get a full word in. "It's because you think I'm not good enough? Right?! Am I not perfect?" He asked the other, the scariness in his voice had died down, the teen had actually sounded as though on the verge of tears.

"No. It's just you always look happy when you score a goal and I figured.." His voice trailed off and Fubuki looked up at him, "You figured..?" He asked the other, arms at sides. "Etto...I really like seeing when you smile. So I thought that if you got goals in that it'd make you happy..I really like seeing you happy.." Gouenji whispered, a blush on his cheeks as he looked away from the other.

"BAKA! I smiled because I thought I _earned _those goals! Stop holding back on me because of that! I...I want to be your equal!" Fubuki clenched his fist and looked at the other, but he unclenched his fist and calmed down when he saw the look on the flame striker's face, he had an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry. I won't hold back on you again." Gouenji actually bowed when he said this and Fubuki blushed darkly and pulled the other up, his pale hands gripping the taller male's jersey and pulling him down to give him a kiss on the lips, it was brief but held a lot of meaning in it.

"Prove it to me by going head to head with me." The snow haired male said with a small smile before leaving his lover dumbfounded, when he ran to get the ball and started dribbling passed Gouenji, the flame user blinked and went to steal the ball from his lover.

The rest of the game went on, no one held back. It was quite obvious too, Gouenji stole the ball from Fubuki who easily stole it back, Fubuki had a smile on his face while Gouenji just held a gentle look on his face, the two were in even match for each other, neither one of them could get a goal in with the other blocking them, now with two minutes left, Gouenji stole the ball, this time he did Fire Tornado with his full heart.

The ball easily went in the goal, it had somehow even leveled up!

Fubuki ran to get the ball, dribbling it onto Gouenji's side of the field, dodging his lover. He grinned a bit as he did his Hissatsu 'Wolf legend'. Much to his disappointment Endou's God Hand stopped it.

The snow haired male looked upset for a second before laughing a bit, walking to Gouenji's side. "I guess you win for now." He said softly, Gouenji nodded a bit and gave a small smile towards him. Fubuki's eye's widened when he saw his whole team (besides Kidou and Fudou who were now STILL sleeping) run to them and pat them on the back, he had forgotten they were watching that whole entire thing. "That was so romantic!" Aphrodi said with a fake tear in his eye, Kazemaru and Sakuma looked at each other and held hands, looking into each others eyes. "'Etto...I really like seeing when you smile. So I thought that if you got goals in that it'd make you happy..I really like seeing you happy..'" Kazemaru mimicked Gouenji's line, and the flame striker blushed madly, Endou twitched a bit but got relieved when Kazemaru and Sakuma parted laughing like idiots.

"I'm glad you realized your problem. Not many people like when their lovers let them win, even though it was extremely sweet." Coach Azumi said with a smile and patted the two on their heads.

'Their lovers but also rivals...At least they're the good type of rivals.' The female thought to herself as she watched the team begin to practice, her eyes fell on Tachimukai. He was tensed, she knew very well that he knew he was next. She smiled more, 'He'll be the easiest to fix.' She thought.

_If you want me  
__You're gonna have too catch me_

The teal haired female blinked, feeling her phone ring. She picked it up with a cheerful hello and suddenly giggled, "Hai Hai. The day after tomorrow, Hitomiko-chan!" She said into the phone, of course none of the team heard her because they were all scattered over the field practicing,.

* * *

_**Okay this is the end for real! I'm sorry for not updating daily. What happened was I went to six flags then I came home and was tired, the next day I went to my mom's for the whole day and decided I shall upload two chapters in one to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed and to those of you who no likey shonen-ai too bad. Also I want to point out that your OC's will not be paired with characters from Inazuma Eleven. Sorry? I just don't ship OC'sXChara's. So if that was the only reason why you entered your OC then you can PM/Leave a review saying that'd you'd like to remove your OC from my story and I will understand.**_

Also if the forum you turned in was not fully completed with what I said to do then your OC is automatically out. Or if you use a name from another anime/series for your character. ALL NAMES MUST BE ORIGINAL IF NOT YOU ARE OUT. Heh, I need to make that clear. OH ANNNND no more previews of the OC list. You'll just have to wait to the chapter comes out to see your OC's in action. 


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Deep in sleep, or so it seemed. A certain tealnette turned on his side only to fall off his bed with a small thud, the young male groaned a bit, waking from his sleep still half dazed. He looked tiredly at the side of his bed, there was an average looking black alarm clock. 'It's...3:27..AM...' He thought tiredly in his head, he wanted to go back to sleep but then he suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. He cursed the person who invented grape soda (for it was the cause of him having to use the bathroom.)

The young teen, yawned again and dazedly crawled to his door (because he was obviously to lazy to stand). Turning the knob, he crawled out and made his way to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he stopped, noticing that the lights downstairs were still on he grumbled and stood, turning away from the bathroom and making his way down to the living room.

"Exactly when are you planing on going to sleep?"

A familiar teal haired female looked up, only to see her son in his old track shorts and a big baggy white shirt, his hair was a hot mess. It looked like a squirrel had attacked it then made a nest for it's acorns in it. She knew that her son had just woke up from a deep sleep by looking at his hair and his tired eyes.

"Just working on some things for tomorrow...I'll go to bed soon." She said softly and was quite surprised when her son took a seat next to her. "I'll keep you company then.." He said softly, rubbing his eyes. Even if she was the mother she knew that what she said wouldn't change his decision to stay with her.

"So what are you doing?" He asked, leaning back on the chair. "Wishing you'd stop having better legs then me." The female teased and the male just laughed a bit, his old track shorts were very comfortable but as he grew they just didn't cover his legs like they used to so of course he'd only wear them inside the house since they just barely covered what little butt he had.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

The female leaned down and pulled a box up from under the table, the box looked worn out and abused, everything in it was a huge mess, he assumed his mother went through it. Then his eye caught a charm bracelet? Reaching over to grab it he held it up and eyed it. Blowing the dust off of the bracelet he read the letter's 'B-L-T.'

He suddenly remembered wearing this exact bracelet when he was trying out for the athletics club in elementary school. He stared in awe at it for a moment before his mom took the bracelet and smiled, "Remember when I gave this to you?"

"Yeah I do. You said it had magical powers that only worked when you really really wanted to win. That's how I was able to get into the child's athletics club.."

"Really? But what did I say after you got in?"

Kazemaru looked away with a blush on his cheeks, recalling the memories of him running around telling all of his friends that he had a magical bracelet that let helped him through out the whole thing.

_~Flash Back (9 years ago)~_

A small Kazemaru Ichirouta fist pumped in the air, smiling with a missing front tooth as he ran to hug his mother who was cheering happily for him. In order to get a place in the athletics club you'd have to race everyone and only the top five would be picked. Kazemaru had one first place thanks to a certain bracelet his mother had given him just before the race.

The female picked up her son and hugged him tightly, "I knew you could do it!" She praised him while he giggled, his hair was short and stopped just below his ears. "It's all thanks to tis' Bracelet!" He said and held up his wrist, the bracelet rolling down his arm because it was slightly bigger than his wrist.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said to him in a whisper and put him down, kneeling to his height. "Course yew' can mommy!" The boy said, flashing his smile, it was still bright even while toothless. "You did that all on your own." She said with a smile on her face and Kazemaru's eyes widened, "I did?!" He gasped and looked at the bracelet then to his mom who nodded happily.

"Yes you did. You see you never ever needed magic to help you win. You won all on your own because your a big boy." She spoke gentle, her words completely sweet and Kazemaru grinned and pulled off the bracelet. "I CAN DO IT ALL BY MYSELF! HAH! WHO NEED'S MAGIC?~ I DON'T!~" The boy pranced around happily.

_~Flash back end~_

"This bracelet helped us both, ne?" She spoke, recalling when she was in high-school, playing as a male. Of course she knew what she did was risky because she'd have to be completely cool with hot-sweaty guys around her. It was hard but this bracelet got her through it, she had received this bracelet from her best friend who was the only one who knew of her secret. She had kept it since, from high-school to now that was about 21 years since then.

This bracelet was extremely magical to her but it was about time she passed the magic on to someone who reminded her a bit of herself when she was younger.

"Yeah it has, mom." The teen said with a small smile before leaning over the table to give his mom a hug, "Thank you.." He whispered softly into her ear and kissed her cheek while hugging more, The female was shocked at first before smiling softly and hugging her son back, not even responding to the 'thank-you' as there was no reason too.

"Come on let's get to bed."

"Want mommy to tuck you in, Ichi-kun?~" The female grinned while grabbing her son.

"Mom!" He shouted with a blush.

In the end, Kazemaru fell back asleep at 4:15, tucked in by his mother with kisses on his forehead. He slept quite peacefully, though he'd never admit to anyone that he sleep's peacefully when he's tucked in.

Oh the poor surprise he received when he woke up.

The poor teal haired male forgot to use the bathroom before bed.

Now he really hated grape soda.

* * *

Standing like a statue Tachimukai stood by the bench, waiting to receive his flaw-punishment. He really hoped he didn't have to go through what Fudou went through. He was too weak for all that stuff, 'Weak...What if I'm not good enough...Raimon already has a goal keeper..Why would they need me?' The brunette thought to himself sadly, recalling how the coach had said he was off balance.

"Tachimukai Yuuki!"

A female's voice broke him out of his negative thoughts, running to the source, "Yes Coach?" He asked, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting to receive a punishment. But much to his surprise he felt a hand on his shoulder, the female smiled warmly at him, "Come stretch with me." She said softly with a gentle voice.

Tachimukai blinked, he was going to question but decided against it and simply nodded his head as the female leaded him to a side of the field.

Everyone watched them, wanting to see what they were going to do. Normally the coach would have them sit and watch if it was something like they did with Aphrodi, Fudou and Gouenji. But this time she didn't so they couldn't help but to be curious.

The female relaxed her shoulders and let her legs slip apart, they continued to slip apart until she felt the ground between her legs, she put her hands beside her and laughed, "It's been forever since I did a split!" She cheered for herself and looked over at Tachimukai who was just stretching his knee's, she sighed when she saw how tense he was.

Pushing herself up from her split she commanded Tachimukai to stand who did so with tremendous speed.

"Okay, we're going to work on your balance. So do what I say."

The male nodded his head seriously, ready to do everything she said.

"Put your hands on your head."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Put your hands on your shoulders."

"Hai!"

"Now touch your nose."

"Right!"

"And shake your tail-feather."

"Of cou-...Shake my tail-feather?"

Tachimukai looked at the female confused, "Shake your tail-feather now young lad!" She commanded once more, the brunette blushing darkly and confusedly shaking his *cough* 'tail-feather'. After two seconds of shaking he bursted into laughter and the tension was gone. She smiled at this and bent down on one knee, pulling out a certain 'B-L-T' bracelet and slipping it on to the young goal-keepers wrist. It was the perfect fit.

The male looked at it and blushed a bit, "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a magical good-luck bracelet. My good friend gave it to me when I was in high-school. It got me through everything even my first FFI championship. It even helped Ichirouta over there get into the athletics club when he was younger."

"Coach Azumi I coul-"

"You can. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I was always shy and kept a lot of my feelings inside, every time someone scored against us I always thought it was because I wasn't good enough. And that wasn't the case. When I had this bracelet I always won my soccer games. I know you will take good care of this bracelet." She said and shook the teens hand with a big smile on her face.

"H-hai! C-Coach..What does B-L-T stand for?" Tachimukai asked and the female froze for a moment before looking down at him and smiling a bit nervously. "It means 'Balance Love and Teamwork.'" She said, and tilted her head to the side, motioning it to the field. "Go test it out and see your luck." She gave a wink and Tachimukai ran to the field, with a bright smile on his face.

She noticed how when he got to the goal post he had a confident aura surrounding him, she saw how he elegantly caught Hiroto's shoot as though it was nothing, she smiled again.

That bracelet really was magic.

"Balance Love and Teamwork? Really, is that what it means?" Kazemaru's voice had a sarcastic tone to it and the coach turned around, blushing darkly.

"Yes."

"What's it really mean?"

"...Beacon Lettuce and Tomato..."

* * *

_**A/N: HEY GUYS!~ Sorry for the fail humor! Oh and if all goes correct your OC's shall be in the next chapter? Remember only certain OC's have been picked! I want to thank 'Im going crazy' and 'HeatHazed' for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you guys -Heart-**_


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. You can blame it on my idiot friend 'Rose' because she was taking forever to help me. -_- Also, Rose I know you're reading this and I would like to say "Strawberries do NOT suck."_**

**_Rose helped me with writing this chapter by giving me certain idea's and Hissatsu move names. Even though she has never frigging watched Inazuma Eleven. I sometimes base Coach Azumi off of her a lot when she isn't being *cough*emo*cough*._**

**_Thanks for being an awesome friend!_**

**_Now go on ahead and read the story!_**

* * *

_(Coach Azumi's P.O.V.)_

_~Flash Back~_

" 'Sup guys!" I watched a red-haired male with a tulip-flame thing on his head come from practically nowhere, behind him there was a boy with light-blue hair, he gave of this eerily calm aura that was scaring me a bit.

"Nagumo and Suzuno!" Aphrodi cheered and ran over to them, hugging them tightly, I was still confused so I sent a look to Kazemaru who mouthed that they were also soccer players and the three of them played on the same team.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked the two who were desperately trying to escape his grip. "We're here to watch Raimon get its ass kicked!" Nagumo said with a smirk and Suzuno flicked his arm, "We're here for the soccer match. But Tulip-head got us injured while practicing our new move, so we can't play today. But don't worry, our soccer team has more than enough members." Suzuno spoke, his voice was a tad-bit..uh how do you say creepy without it being mean? It was well...extremely calm and spooky?

"Wait- WE'RE GOING AGAINST YOU'RE TEAM?!" Half of the team shouted and the two looked at each other, blinking before 'Tulip-head' bursted into laughter and 'Spooky-Suzuno' covering his mouth to prevent the small laughter from escaping his lips.

"No. You're not going against their team. You're going against mine." A female's voice spoke, it was full of confidence. There is only one girl I know who's that full of confidence when it comes to going against me. I don't even have to turn to know it's her.

Hitomiko-chan's here and she's in for a good soccer beat-down.

_~Flash Back End~_

Me and Hitomiko we're standing side by side, I really wanted to catch up with her since it's been so long since we have seen each other but that's going to have to wait until our match is over.

In case you're wondering Hitomiko's team is from 'Omoi Academy' I've heard a lot about this team it's moving up in ranks fast.

The match hasn't started yet so I'll introduce the entire team!

My eye's caught their goal-keeper, he was a tad-bit of an air head I could tell by watching him. He had light brown hair, his body doesn't look like a male's at all. It look's feminine, he has blue-green eyes that look extremely...innocent? Weird! His name is Jay Sato.

Jay has a sister named Candy. I've heard a few things about her, she's extremely competitive on the soccer field but off of the field she is *cough*happy-go-lucky*cough*. She has long hot pink hair that falls to her mid-back, now she is currently putting into a braid. Her eyes are different from Jay's he had Blue-Green while she has Lime green.

She has two rival's on the field (who are on the team). The first one is Mikazuki Katsu he is one of the not-so many boy's on the team, His hair is a Wild-White that is extremely noticeable with his skin complexion, it isn't tan but a natural dark brown skin color that brings out his pale-orange eyes. He is known as probably the most normal one outside of the field, but on the field he is competitive.

The third competitive-rival on their team is a female with wavy black hair that stops at her waist, Sky blue eyes and is currently pulling her hair up in a pony-tail. She had an extremely serious aura that surrounds her but it changes on the field, her name is Akari Shou. She has a twin brother that looks exactly like her but act's the opposite, his name is Akira. His hair stops at his shoulders but is normally pulled into a small pony-tail except for when he's on the field. He isn't competitive on the field, he's more graceful and calm but off the field he is consider a 'egotistic bastard' (No lie! It was a direct quote from his teammate!)

On every team there is always someone to watch out for. With this team you have to watch out for a girl named Haruka Azumi, She is one of the younger member's on this team. She has brown eyes and black hair that stops at her waist, she ties her hair up with a red-ribbon. If you're wondering why you have to watch out for her it's because she is known for having certain moment's when she is shy then in certain situations 'Shy' turns to 'Sly'.

Then there is Charlotte White, she has long dark-hair, in the light it's hard to tell if it's between dark blue or perhaps even purple, she wears black glasses that makes it hard for me to clearly see her eyes so I really can't tell what color they are. She is extremely shy which also makes her quiet, she's a little like Fubuki mixed in with spook-Suzuno! Heh..

After Charlotte, it's time for you to meet Wanda Farukon, She's a girl with long curly brown hair and blue eyes that are extremely noticeable with her brown hair, as pretty as she is she's a bit...Well, laid-back and has an extremely short temper. It reminds me a bit of Hitomiko when we were in High school together. Oh, those were the days!

But it doesn't just stop at Wanda, there is a male with short brown spiky hair and the prettiest shade of purple eyes, he has two triangles pointing downwards, that shows very easily because of his pale skin. He always has a smirk on his face. He chooses to just go with the flow (like a certain pink-haired surfer) His name is Jake Mitsushi.

Don't worry! There's only two more people on the team that you've just gotta know about! There's this one boy named Sora, he's eyes are an extremely light pink, with short boy-cut gold-blonde hair, he's still a newbie and according to the previous games I've seen he only has one solo Hissatsu the rest are with his best friend Harley, she's a red-headed female that normally always has her hair tied in a sloppy bun, her eyes can often change from blue to green depending on the type of day it is.

And that is final! You have just met all of Hitomiko's team, well that and I'm pretty sure everyone knows Nagumo and Sp-Suzuno!

Sheesh, I really need to stop thinking about his voice.  
_  
_

* * *

Alright, the game is starting in-

5

4

3

2

1

I jumped up and cheered, now Kazemaru had the ball, he was dribbling the ball but for some reason Hitomiko's team was extremely still for some reason, I couldn't tell why but then I heard a weird sound, it was an extremely eerie whistle, it kind of freaked me out!

_"Ice breath."_

Before I knew it the field had turned into ice, as the captain of Omoi (A.K.A Akira Shou) whistled, Kazemaru froze, unable to move. The ball was stolen from him by Charlotte who easily stole the ball from him, once the ball was with the female the whistling ceased.

Fubuki blinked for some reason, as though the move seemed familiar for some reason, he quickly push the thought out of his head as he made his way to the other side of the field to steal the ball, but the female was actually quite fast, She kicked the ball towards Mikazuki who caught it with ease, he had a small smirk on his face, I figured his competitive side must have taken over him.

The wild-white haired male sent the ball towards Wanda but Midorikawa swiftly stole the ball before it could reach the female, out of all people to send it to he chose to send it too Fudou, who caught it with his foot. He dodged most of the opposite team but when he neared the goal he sent the ball to Gouenji and Kazemaru who nodded at each other, they both jumped up.

_"Honoo no Kazamidori!"_

_"Cutsie boy catch!"_

I blinked, the goal keeper winked at the ball then giggled, a second later he caught the ball with his hands, is this the power of cuteness? Sheesh if cuteness could catch a ball then how come when I was in high-school I was the worst goal keeper in the history of goal keeping?

Jay throws the ball towards Jake who stumbles a bit but catches with his foot, he dribbled the ball but still being an obvious newbie the ball was stolen by Aphrodi of all people, the blonde grinned and passed it to Endou who dribbled passed Charlotte but was caught off guard when both Harley and Sora slipped in and stole the ball from him, they both passed the ball to Haruka, who held showed no major emotion as she easily slipped passed Midorikawa and Hiroto, she was caught a bit off guard when Fudou appeared but she remained calm and turned a bit to dodge him, dribbling through the field she sent the ball to Akari who nodded her head but once Fubuki came in her range she kicked the ball back to Haruka.

_"Ayakashi Barrage."_

I blinked at the rather weird name but once I saw the move, I was only a little scared, but not of the move. But because of the fact Tachimukai would most likely get scared, seeing how innocent he is.

_"Maou The Hand!"_

I was amazed and definitely lost for words as I watched this move, so far Tachimukai mainly used God Hand so this was a surprising twist, and just when I thought I knew everything about this team. Tachimukai caught the ball with very little struggle and threw the ball towards Sakuma, who caught it with his foot then kicked it towards Kidou, Kidou kicked the ball towards Aphrodi who caught it with his chest then dribbled past Akira, then jumping over Harley and Sora who tried to steal the ball from him, he kicked the ball towards Fubuki who smiled a bit as he caught it.

_"Icy Wind."_

A cold breeze blew, everything was frozen until Charlotte was able to steal the ball from Fubuki, she sent it towards Mikazuki who ended up kicking it towards Wanda, the female caught it, bouncing the ball on her leg for a moment.

_"Mist Melody."_

Mist covered her as she easily dodged Raimon's Defenders, behind her was Candy. She kicked the ball backwards with her heel, sending it to Candy who jumped up, just as the fog disappeared, making her clearly visible to everyone, when she moved back down on the field she was on the left side of the field, a second later she was on the right?

_"Cherry Split!"_

Oh, a hissatsu! There were two Candy's now, both kicking the ball towards each other at inhuman speed before merging together as one and kicking the ball with full force, the speed too it was inhuman but that didn't mean it wasn't able to be caught.

_"Mugen The Hand!"  
_  
The ball broke through Tachimukai's defense, the brunette clutched the ball tightly as he was pushed back into the net, I winced at this! "Don't mind! Don't mind! Tachimukai you're doing great!" I cheered, not a second later the females were all cheering with me, boosting up the brunette's confidence as he stumbled to get up with a determined face, he took a glance at his wrist. Then back up and threw the ball towards Hiroto, Hiroto passed towards Aphrodi who was already 'Omoi's' side.

The blonde nodded his head at Kazemaru before his wings appeared, causing a huge wind and a small light, The blonde breathed softly before slipping his hair and gently kicking the ball, Kazemaru jumping up, twisting his body as he kicked the ball with full force. This time the move held a lot more power, it was faster and once it neared the goal it shined brightly.

_"Angelic Tornado!"_

_"Cutsie boy catch!"_

Unlike last time, Jay wasn't able to wink correctly due to the bright light, he closed both of his eyes and when he opened them the score was 1-1.

"Really Jay!?" Akari shouted at the goal keeper, huffing as she watched the brunette pout and kick the ball towards his sister, this seemed to piss off the black-haired female to no end. Candy smirked at her friend before passing the ball towards Haruka but the ball was caught by Sakuma who kicked it towards Endou, the male just grinned as he caught the ball, he and Kidou were running side by side, most likely to keep the ball safe.

"Akira." Charlotte called out softly, the black-haired boy turned to look at her for a second before understanding what she meant.

The eerie whistle began again, the field slowly becoming ice once more, when fully becoming ice Charlotte ran to steal the ball but was stopped by Fubuki who slid and stole the ball, Akira's eyes widened at this. "Shit!" He cursed, losing his cool, I guess the move allowed any Ice User to be able to move across the field, the ice disappeared in almost an instant once he stopped whistling.

Fubuki moved near Gouenji with a proud smile on his face.

_"Crossfire!"_

_"Super Love Love Net!"_

A net appeared to catch the so-called 'crossfire' but once the shot made it near the net the net had caught on fire, the boy winced a bit as he tried to hold the ball back but failed miserably, thank god he had gloves on!

The score was now 2-1 but Raimon wasn't cheering, instead half of the team rushed to check if the other goal keeper was okay, when they find out he okay they went back to their positions.

Fubuki once again had the ball but that didn't last very long.

_"Ayakashi Rumble."_

Black fog appeared, covering the scene. Once the fog had disappeared it revealed Fubuki, crouched down, hands on his head with his eyes clenched shut, their were tears visible in the corner of his eyes. Gouenji was the first one at his side, trying to comfort the boy from whatever it was that just happened.

I was silent for a moment before I called out, "Player switch Fubuki and Gouenji with Tsunami and Rika." I knew the only one who could be able to calm Fubuki down was Gouenji.

Gouenji nodded and slowly moved Fubuki with him to the benches, Tsunami and Rika following out.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Akira asked the female who now had the ball, she didn't answer and if she did it was barely heard. The male just rolled his eyes at this, Haruka sent the ball too Mikazuki who dribbled across the field, the ball was stolen from him by Kazemaru who just smirked when he had the ball in his possession. He dribbled across to the other side of the field and took a shot.

_"Banana Shoot!"_

The ball looked like it had been kicked too high, so no one really took it as a threat until it curved and headed straight in the goal. Kazemaru's bangs cover his eyes as he smirked a bit, Jay was dumbfounded at first but quickly realized he let another shot go in. Oh he was obviously in for it now with the way three members of his team were looking at him, he gulped and quickly sent the ball too Akari. The female caught it with her foot, before she could make a move after that the bell signaling the first-half was over, she twitched a bit but dragged her feet to the other side of the field to get a drink of water.

"Are you guys that useless without us?" Nagumo's voice rang from the side of the field, Candy and Akari quickly shot him a weird look that had shut him up, the female's turned on their heel and walked away.

* * *

"Am I the only one who thinks that their going to get us back in the second half..?" Midorikawa asked as he eyed the other team, a hand was put on his shoulder. "Don't worry." Hiroto said to him and the green haired boy quickly stopped thinking about the topic.

"...love struck-" A hand was put over Aphrodi's mouthed and he turned around to face Sakuma who grinned, "Just because you can't find a lover or someone TOO love doesn't mean you have to make jokes about others." Aphrodi felt a twitch in his eye as he stared at the eye-patched male. "...It's not my fault I'm to fabulous and no one qualifies to be my lover." The blonde said with a stuck-up hair flip.

"What about that hot-guy across the field?" Sakuma suggested, pointing to the other team.

"The one trying to rape the goal-keeper?" Aphrodi asked.

"Yeah! He'd be perfect for you!"

"Yes, Sakuma because every fabulous blonde wants a guy who rape's goal-keepers." Aphrodi replied, looking at the scene before him, Jay was trying to get away from Jake.

I blinked, these two always had the weirdest conversations, I rolled my eyes and flipped my pony-tail, smirking at Hitomiko who was instructing her team.

3-1

I know I shouldn't underestimate them, but if this continues the way it has we'll be winning the game.

* * *

_**A/N: I spent ALL day typing this! I made this extremely long to make up for the day's of not updating, I'm sorry if there was no humor what so ever in this, you see Jake is a major flirt and constantly tries to *cough*molest*cough* his friends. So I figured I should add a fail-humor scene at the end of this story. I am sorry for those of you who feel as though your OC did not get enough time, I'm not really good with stuff like this.**_

_**Sorry, for those of you who didn't get picked, your forums were either incomplete or your characters could not be fitted in because we have two pairs of siblings already on the team.**_

_**Also I would like to ask this question. Who do you want to win? Leave it in a review please!**_

_**Also (again), I was thinking of having an after-game party at Coach Azumi's house so that way everyone's OC's get a chance to talk with the real characters, but what I was really wondering was love interests, okay the characters from Inazuma Eleven are unavailable but if you wish to have a lover for the after-party then please leave it in a review.**_

_**HEATHAZED: Okay I couldn't get a chance to PM you about this! (but I really really wanted too) Me and my friend 'Rose' A.K.A the creator of Jay were wondering if you *cough* etto...Would mind if we used your OC as Jay's...lover. You don't have to say yes, give us your honest answer and if you say no we completely understand. It's just your character's personality would be a good match for the air-head Jay. (SORRY JAY XD)**_

_**Okay. Note done. See you in the next chapter which I will start writing after I get votes as too who should win the game. I will go put up a poll now.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

_(Coach Azumi's P.O.V)_

"Fubuki are you okay?" I asked the boy who was still shaking slightly, I still had no idea what exactly he saw so I couldn't help. The boy just nodded slowly, I looked up at Gouenji who had his arm around the boy hugging him, I looked at him to find out if he was really okay. The flame-striker just nodded his head at me, it was a little weird but I knew that he could handle this and he knew what he was doing.

Then something hit me and it hit me hard.

"Fubuki isn't the only Ice Striker, right?" I asked the team, they all stopped their chatting to look at me before looking at each other. "Fubuki is our only Ice Striker." Endou replied to me, I twitched a bit and looked at Fubuki, he still wasn't ready to play. Gouenji and Fubuki are our only ace strikers, but that isn't why I'm worried. It's because of that Akira Kid. When he whistles only Ice-users are able to cross the field freely.

"What's up coach?" I heard Fudou asked, his arms were crossed and he actually looked a little serious for once. I was getting ready to explain but Kidou beat me to it, he stood up and everyone's eyes were on him and me. "Can I explain?" He asked me and I laughed a bit and nodded, he took over my thoughts and said them aloud.

"Omoi's captain is an Ice-defender as you seen before when he begins to whistle. We're all frozen in place while the field turns to ice, the first time it happened one of his team members stole the ball, her hissatsu's involve ice. The second time he used it, she moved to steal the ball but Fubuki was able to move." The dread-locked boy took a pause for breath and looked at his teammates to see if they understood, he was ready to begin again. "So-"

"In other words only Ice users are the only ones able to move on the field when he uses his hissatsu." Fudou finished, cutting off Kidou with his voice and a yawn after it. "Yes..exactly...?" Kidou said slightly confused, he was probably more amazed that Fudou was able to understand where this was going. "You took to long so I shortened it up." Fudou stretched his arms and moved to his feet.

Kidou looked like he was going to speak again but Fudou spoke once again. "Once he finishes whistling the field turns to normal almost immediately. So leave the captain to me, I'll make sure he doesn't get a chance to whistle."

The look in Fudou's eyes were full of cockiness. I may not know Fudou that well but I know one thing, that he's extremely stubborn. From Akira's back ground I know he's a bit Egotistic which is why I think Fudou would be the best person to go against him, how do you fight egotistic bastards? With an another egotistic bastard, of course!

"No-" Kidou began.

"Yes." I stated, looking at Fudou. "I leave it to you" I said quickly before gesturing the boy to sit, Kidou just gave me a look and I looked back at him, it was like we were talking to each other with our eyes, we simultaneously nodded our heads at each other before he turned to take his seat.

"Another worry is that 'Ayakashi Rumble' hissatsu. I still haven't figured out what it does but Fubuki is unsteady because of it."

* * *

"Coach, you okay?" The white-haired male asked, the female looked extremely serious for a moment but her facial expressions softened. "Just thinking, Mikazuki." She replied before she looked at her team, Candy and Akari were having another fight about who the ace striker of the team was. Charlotte, Haruka and Wanda were just watching the fight, their eyes moving in between the fight then too Sora and Harley who were poking each other for the fun of it. Akira, Jay and Jake could all be seen running on the side of the field.

"Raimon's ace strikers aren't in the second half anymore so we're going to win." Mikazuki said to the coach who looked at him and laughed a bit, "I've trained Raimon personally. Don't underestimate them just yet." She spoke as she turned her gaze to the field, "Yeah but you've trained us as well." The boy pointed out. "Yes, I have. But Azumi is training them now. Who know's what could happen now."

"Wanda and Mikazuki. I'd like you both to stay near Akira when the match begins."

"Why?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Just because."

The two asked no further questions, the white-haired male made his way to the side of the field where three team members were running around like idiots. The female just turned her attention to the ace-striker fight.

The bell rung signalling the beginning of the second half.

* * *

With the match starting everyone took their places.

I grinned and winked over at Hitomiko who just laughed a bit and motioned me to pay attention to the match, Fudou had kept his word. I knew it because Akira looked ready to lose his cool, he had his fist clenched as he tried to move away from Fudou. The brunette was smirking and I heard him question Akira's gender, leave it to Fudou to piss off men with long hair.

Wanda had the ball in possession, swiftly dodging Raimon's defenders. Behind her was a certain white-haired male, he was following behind her foot steps, it resembled the move Candy had done in the first half.

_"Victory-"  
__"Mist-"_

Mist had begun to appear as she ran with the ball, the mist blocked my vision from seeing what was going on. When it had begun to disappear I saw Mikazuki's shadow jump up high with the ball and spin-kicked it, sending it straight towards the goal, Mist was slowly disappearing making it a little easy to see the move but not completely. Tachimukai ran to the side he thought the ball would be at to catch it but the ball went to a whole different side. The mist disappeared to show that Tachimukai had missed the chance to catch the ball by at least a good three feet.

"Don't mind!" Endou called out and Tachimukai nodded his head and reached over to get the ball, he quickly sent it towards Tsunami (gee, I wonder why). The pink-haired male caught it a little sloppily but still caught it nonetheless, he dribbled it across the field, passing to Sakuma.

The eye-patched male just smiled a bit as he moved with the ball, Midorikawa was by his side running with him, I suppose it was to make sure the ball didn't get stolen away from him by the two defenders who were making their way to them, it was Harley and Sora. Sakuma dodged them, with Midorikawa's help of course.

Sakuma passed to Rika who bounced the ball on her leg before sticking her tongue out towards Akari and kicking the ball towards Kidou, the goggled-eye male caught it quickly and dribbled across the field, He passed Fudou who winked a bit before going back to provoke the captain of Omoi who was desperately trying to get passed the male, he tried to whistle but then Fudou would say something.

Sakuma came up behind Kidou and smirked, for some reason they were able to talk with out really talking because they nodded at each other.

_"Twin Boost!" _

The goal-keeper, tried to look serious for a second but it was replaced with a cute facial expression.

_"Cutsie Boy Catch."_

The ball was weakened and caught easily, Jay looked extremely relaxed once he had the ball, must have been because the Akari and Candy looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Jay threw the ball towards Charlotte who dribbled with the ball, she looked towards Akira who was still struggling, she held in a laugh before sending the ball towards Wanda, Wanda was standing besides Mikazuki because they were 'supposed' to be by Akira.

Wanda was getting ready to make a move.

I looked over at Raimon's side and I saw Aphrodi hit his forehead and mouth a 'Duh'. I seriously wonder what was going through that boy's head, being so ca-

_"Heaven's Time!" _

Sheesh, that blond was good! Aphrodi had stolen the ball and was bouncing it on his leg before kicking it towards Hiroto, the red-head caught it with his chest then dribbled across the field.

_"Ryuusei Blade!"_

I blinked, holy crap that sounded extremely familiar! Now, I know! Ryuusei boy was me and Hitomiko's jam when we were in high-school. I looked over to see if Hitomiko noticed it but she either didn't or kept it hidden extremely well.

_"Lollipop Block!"_

Those words brought me out of my thoughts, I looked across the field and was extremely amazed when I saw a HUGE lollipop pop up from the ground, this was Candy's defense move. The lollipop blocked the attack for the most part until it suddenly cracked, the lollipop was now broken and Candy fell back, the ball went straight towards the goal, Jay tried to block it with his '_Cutsie Boy Catch_' but the poor boy ended up flat on his back with the ball heading straight into the goal.

It was now 4-2 and something tells me Hitomiko's team is not pleased, well that something happens to be-

"What the hell Candy and Jay!" Akari shouted at the siblings.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you and _your_brother stop a shot like that! Oh I forgot your brother is being blocked by the same person he has been for almost half of this damn game!" The female shouted to her friend, standing up and getting in each others faces.

"Guys please stop fighting!" The goal keeper tried to calm them down but his voice was drowned out by shouting, he side and looked for someone open to send the ball too. He spotted Haruka open and sent the ball towards her, she took the ball and dribbled across the field, passing Wanda who was blocking Kazemaru and Midorikawa, She jumped over Sakuma who was trying to steal the ball. The female looked over to opposing threats, she found Hiroto and Endou being blocked by Harely. Sora blocking Kidou and Mikazuki blocking Tsunami and Rika, she gave a little smirk and was ready to shoot until Aphrodi appeared infront of her.

_"Ayakashi Barrage." _

The black smoke appeared again, I was expecting Aphrodi hugging his knee's and getting ready to cry but once the smoke disappeared Aphrodi was running his fingers through his frantically, "MY HAIR'S STILL HERE!" He shouted and received weird looks, "I'M NOT BALD!" He cheered and I rolled my eyes at him, before laughing a little. Haruka looked back at him, "So his nightmare is...to be bald?" She asked aloud, I caught this and I understood what her hissatsu did. It showed everyone's nightmare so she'd get a chance to steal the ball!

_"100 Demon Parade!"_

She shot the ball in, demons surrounding it. I was a little scared, this time by the shot...those are a lot of demons after all. Tachimukai seemed relaxed by it for some reason, then I remembered about his hissatsu.

_"Maou The Hand!"_

He stumbled back a bit by the ball, it broke through his Maou the hand, but after an extremely tough fight.

4-3 I knew I shouldn't have underestimated Hitomiko!

Oh, but the game is just getting started.

Tachimukai picked up the ball and threw it towards Kazemaru and Midorikawa, Kazemaru jumped over Wanda and caught it with his leg, then kick-passing it towards Tsunami who once more sloppily caught it, dribbling across the field. He sneezed though, then broke out in a coughing fit. Half of the Raimon team began coughing too, I blinked as the scent of cherries began to fill my nose, and it was super strong.

_"Cherry Smoke Bomb."_

Candy and Akari had stolen the ball from Tsunami and sent the ball to Wanda and Charlotte who both caught it with their foot.

_"Erupting Volcano!"_

A huge Volcano formed from the ground, Akari and Jake standing on top of it, The two females below them both kicked the ball up to the duo standing on the volcano, once the ball had reached them the volcano erupted and both jumped off and both side kicked the ball, fire surrounding it and surrounding the ball in a circular motion.

_"Mugen The Hand."_

Tachimukai stumbled back from the force of the ball but tried to stay in place, the fire seemed to only get stronger the more he struggled, finally he managed to stop the ball. He dropped it and rubbed his hands a bit, his hands must have burned.

"Tachimuk-"

"No! Don't worry about me I can play the rest of the game, Coach!" The brunette called out to me, cutting me off before I could tell him to switch positions. I sighed and waved my hand, that look in his eye told me that I could trust him.

He picked up the ball and threw it towards Hiroto who sent it to Midorikawa who sent it to Aphrodi, the blonde nodding his head and running ahead, his wings came out for the second time in the game, for some reason I was expecting Kazemaru to appear behind him but Kazemaru was blocking Candy, meaning that they couldn't do Angelic Tornado.

_"Shin God-Knows!"_

He kicked the ball and I was taken back, the move was extremely powerful for some reason. When I first saw the move it was at work but now being up and close I see how powerful it is.

Akira got away from Fudou just in time, running to the goal with Jake behind him, nodding his head they jumped up and both tried to kick the ball back, since the hissatsu was extremely powerful the two ended up on the field, Akira on his back and Jake on his stomach.

_"Bounce Back Kick."_

Jay had turned around and literally back-kicked the ball, the ball was sent across the field into Candy's chest, the female bit her lip before bouncing it on her leg and running across the field with Mikazuki and Haruka by her side, they split apart and sent the ball in between each other before randomly kicking the ball too Sora and Harley who both caught it with ease and ran ahead of them.

I was still recovering from the shock of that sudden block, Jake and Akira were standing up with their hands on their knee's panting. I was surprised they could still stand up after trying to kick the hissatsu, they must have some very nice legs.

_"Mirror Maiden!"_

I blinked, 7 or 8 mirror's appeared from the ground they were all rotating with tremendous speed, Harley and Sora were standing by each other, Hand in hand. They both kicked the ball with full force, the ball bouncing from mirror to mirror until reaching the last mirror, then a female with long blonde hair and light blue eyes appeared, she had a long white dress on and was following the ball that was making its way to the goal. Once it reached the goal post the female turned into the exact opposite, dead black hair, red eyes and a dress covered in blood. Tachimukai yelped and ducked, allowing the ball to go straight into the goal.

The 'mirror maiden' turned back to normal and giggled before disappearing with the mirror's, I was frozen in place and everyone was looking around at each other, wondering what the hell just happened. Everyone (including me) were just staring at Sora and Harley who were hugging each other and squealing..like little girls.

"And the winner's are- IT'S A TIE!" Haruna shouted and cheered!

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! A frigging tie!?" Fudou shouted, "I blocked the sissy-boy for almost the whole game and it ends in a tie?!" The brunette went on, fuming. Kidou just watched the other as though he was entertainment.

Tachimukai was clinging to Tsunami's leg, mumbling something like 'evil demon mirror lady...'

Fubuki was back to normal congratulating the team for doing such a good job, his arms were tightly around the flame-striker though.

Everyone else (on Raimon's side) was showing their good sportsmanship and saying how it was a good game.

Candy and Akari were flipping out and demanding a rematch, not even five seconds later they were at each others neck shouting about how they would bring their team victory. "You guys are on the same team!" Tulip-Flame-thingy-Nagumo and Spooky-Suzuno shouted at them.

"I just realized how hot I look even when I'm covered in dirt and scrapes." Akira said to himself while staring into his cell-phone. Jake twitched at this and flicked the others head, "Egotistic bastard." He grumbled.

Jay was cheering, jumping up and down and all. Someone should seriously give this boy some pom-pom's, he'd be the cutest male cheer leader in the world. Mikazuki was on the bench just watching the event's before him, I guess his competitiveness disappeared, that or he was too busy watching the cheering male and forgot that the game was tied.

The other team member's seemed to not have cared that much that it was tied, Charlotte and Haruka were watching from the side-lines and Wanda was yawning while laying on the grass.

"Attention!" Hitomiko called out, most people seemed to ignore her.

I stood on the bench and gave a loud whistle, "SHUSH CHILDREN!" I shouted, everyone shutting up in a second.

Hitomiko and I exchanged looked with each other before nodding our heads, "Okay! You guys we're going to my house for a super-mega-totally-kawaii-desu-ne party so get in the van and get to my house!" I shoutewd, I recieved no response and I looked towards Hitomiko for some help. "Azumi and I have decided to have a party to celebrate your hard-work today and this week. You guys can go home and get ready and meet us back at Azumi's house or you guys can come in your sweaty uniforms." Hitomiko-chan explained and everyone nodded at each other and cheered.

"Hey, Kazemaru can me, Midorikawa and Sakuma go to your place and get ready?" Aphrodi asked Ichirouta, he looked back at me and I just nodded my head. "Yeah let's get going!" They exited quickly, the rest of the team looked at me. "Men and their hair." I said simply before I remembered something.

"Everyone bring your boyfriends or Girlfriends!" I shouted before dragging Hitomiko away with me to catch-up as everyone else started making their way to their houses.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Guys, you are so very awesome! Rose, strawberries do not suck so change your frigging screen name thing- AND IT WAS JUST LAST YEAR WHEN YOU HAD TO BURN MY FRIGGING WRITING!_**

_***Cough* Anyway thanks for sending in those OC's! You guys really rock and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, though in my eyes it sucks. You see for the poll I took I received three votes for Omoi, Two for Raimon and three votes for tie.**_

_**HeatHazed: You are so very sweet! Rose and I are constantly squealing at your reviews! You're super awesome!  
**_  
**_Thanks for reading (again) and please review! _**


	9. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hi Hi Hi~ It's Rose A.K.A 'StrawberriesSuck' I was told by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx that I could help out with the author's note. I'd like to thank everybody who pitched in OC's and reviewed. It's been fun helping xXGoLittleBadGirlXx write these chapters. My awesome humor made you laugh! Peace!_**

_**PS: Strawberries will always suck.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"Here's your Barbie Princess cake!"

"Uhm, Blade I asked for a soccer ball cake.."

"Oh...then I guess you're not gonna like the decorations." The Black haired male rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he watched Azumi's expression change from curious to furious.

The woman barged into her home and gaped along with Hitomiko at the princess styled decorations strung around her home. Pink and Purple streamers, matching balloons with tiara's on them, pale pink table-cloth with matching princess plates and napkins to go along with it. In the far corner of the living room was a life-sized Barbie doll pinata that hung from the ceiling, little sparkles falling from the ceiling.

"You are _so _not getting paid for this." She said in a dead-pan tone.

"Mom is someone here?" Kazemaru asked from the top of the step's before walking down with Aphrodi and Midorikawa.

Blade took one look at Kazemaru and whined, "But you have a daughter! How could the decoration's _not _fit!"

Kazemaru flushed as he watched Aphrodi and Midorikawa laugh so hard, almost tripping down the stairs. "I'M A BOY!" He yelled furiously, before looking over when he heard tiny sounds coming from across the room.

There in the corner of the room was Hitomiko poking the life-sized pinata and giggling quietly to herself.

Blade narrowed his caramel eye's and eyed the other up and down before turning to face Azumi, "Are you sure?" He asked the female.

Azumi tossed her head back and laughed, right as the doorbell rang.

"Shoot there went the chance to change the decoration's!"

* * *

Kazemaru opened the door to get away from all the laughter, his eyes fell upon a White haired male and a Brunette male, they were hand in hand with intertwined fingers. Kazemaru recognized them from Hitomiko's team and immediately let them in.

Jay let go of the other's hand quickly before running to his coach, "Hito-Kantoku~!" Jay hugged the female tightly as though he hadn't her in ages. Mikazuki blinked a bit before smiling warmly and following the brunette towards his coach.

Kazemaru was getting ready to close the door before Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki appeared. The tealnette smiled at his friend's letting them in quickly and showing them to the living room. Everybody paused and looked at the decoration's with a questioning eye.

"So..is this you announcing that you're coming out of the closet?" A snarky voice asked.

Kazemaru turned around to face the owner of the voice, his amber eyes meeting the captain of the Omoi team along with their ace strikers and defender. "Akira was it?" Kazemaru said with an eyebrow raised.

Akira opened his mouth to retort but his mouth was shortly covered over by a deathly pale hand. "Don't boost his ego by actually remembering his name." Jake said smoothly before feeling teeth on his hand, he was harshly bitten by Akira who smirked when Jake quickly moved his hand away, "Thought you like it rough." He spoke, smirk on his face. Jake twitched.

Kazemaru turned his head away from the two, hearing them begin to bicker like a married couple, he spotted a female with pink hair, he recognized her as Candy. The female was clinging to Akari, Candy wore a _pink_outfit. Akari did not look amused.

He simply smiled and waved at the two before going to answer the door, yet again. 'Where the hell is mom?' He thought to himself as he pulled the door open only to reveal a very irritated looking Fudou, Fudou didn't greet the other he just stormed in and made his way to the living room, where Kidou sat in a princess chair talking to Mikazuki who was in the middle of being clung to by Jay.

"Why didn't you wait for me?!" Fudou asked, hand on hip and looking extremely pissed.

"You take forever to get ready." Kidou replied, not taking a second glance at his pissed boyfriend.

Kazemaru closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, not noticing his mom come down the steps little gift-bags in her hand. The door-bell rang again and he Kazemaru chose to let someone else answer the door.

Azumi quickly put the bags in Jake's arms, instructing him to put them on the table before quickly moving to answer the door. She opened the door to show Endou who was grinning.

"Hey! Kazemaru the boy you like is here!" Azumi shouted loudly as the living room became deadly quiet and a cup dropped on the floor, Kazemaru quickly ran to the door flustered and pushing his mom towards the living room before turning to face Endou and flipping his bang out of his face and tried to look cool.

You could hear Akira and Fudou's snickers in the background with a couple other laughs and a questioning Jay asking what just happened.

"Uh, sorry about that Endou." Kazemaru said nervously as he looked at the soccer-lover, the other just blushed a bit and scratched his head laughing nervously, falling into an awkward silence at the door, "Oh! Sorry..come in!" Kazemaru said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair before moving over to let Endou in the house.

Before Kazemaru could close the door Charlotte, Wanda and Haruka made their way to the door, Kazemaru letting them in while motioning them to the living room.

Kazemaru sighed, still embarrassed from the Endou situation that he didn't notice more of his team-members walking in.

* * *

The living room and other parts of the house quickly became filled with two soccer teams and Genda (who was invited by Sakuma). Most chose to question the decoration's and other oblivious idiot's paid no mind. Now that all the guest had arrived the party could seriously begin.

"Hitomiko, don't put that there!" Blade yelled, the two began to bicker on where to put the second speaker, since they were setting up the music area/DJ booth. The female just rolled her eyes as they moved the speaker to a corner of the room. Finally finishing setting up the area, Blade decided to test the mic out.

He pulled the mic out to say something but it was stolen by a familiar pink-haired surfer.

"Let's get this party started y'all!" Tsunami shouted, blinking when his voice came out in a high-pitched chipmunk voice. Everyone laughing at the surfer who blushed and started hitting the mic, obviously trying to fix it. Blade rubbed his head before switching the wire's again and the mic made a loud squeak before turning to normal. "Is it working now?" Tsunami asked into the mic and cheered when his voice came out normal, "_Now _Let's get the part started!" Tsunami shouted once more and received claps from his friends, the mic was quickly took away by Blade.

"DJ booth is now open start requesting some songs!" Blade said as he randomly selected a song, it was a techno beat song that blasted rather loudly from the speakers, some covering their ears. He quickly lowered it a bit, noticing how loud it really was.

* * *

"How are you guys enjoying the party?" Kazemaru asked as he walked over to his friends, half of them were sitting around the couch, and the other half was between the food table and on the dance-floor.

"It's awesome!" Tsunami shouted with his usual thumbs up.

"It'd be great if Fudou would stop being so rude and scowling at everyone." Kidou said, shoulders slumped and laid back on the couch before a chip was thrown in his face, "Jerk." Fudou said before storming off to go bug Omoi's captain.

"What's his problem?" Midorikawa asked and Kidou crushed the chip in his fist before standing up and rolling his eyes, "He's mad that I didn't wait for him while he got ready." Kidou said as though it was nothing and Sakuma gasped a bit, "Kidou! Men are always supposed to wait for their girlfriends while they get ready, It's rule number one." Sakuma said before a juice container was thrown at his face, "I HEARD THAT."

Everyone laughed loudly at this , Sakuma expecting that reaction and laughed as well.

"But seriously, If Genda ever did that to me I'd be mad too." Sakuma said as he looked over at Genda who turned away and whistled innocently.

"Why can't I get a boyfriend? Hell, why can't I get a girlfriend?" Aphrodi grumbled, arms crossed.

"Because you have your standards to high. Oh, and you look like a girl." Midorikawa said, sipping his soda.

"Like you have room to talk." Kazemaru, Aphrodi and Sakuma said simultaneously.

"Stop that! You guy's are creeping me out." Tsunami whined and the trio all laughed.

* * *

"Guy's! Gather around!" Azumi called out, holding a bag up as everyone gathered around the floor. She pulled out a balloon and handed it to Kazemaru, who blinked in confusion as he held the balloon up. "We're going to play a game! Here's what you do, you and your partner will put the balloon between each other and you have to dance. But when you dance you have to listen to the orders given to you and change your dancing style. You cannot touch the balloon with your hands and if it falls you're automatically out of the game. Kazemaru and I will give you an example, you can watch or go pick your partner."

Azumi walked to her son and put the balloon in-between them, pushing the balloon against their stomachs, their hands in the air as the music began, the song was Peacock by Katy Perry.

Kazemaru was blushing in embarrassment, knowing his friends were watching him while he danced with his mom, the ball was in between them while they swayed a bit, "Get low!" Blade called out and Kazemaru grumbled under his breath as they slowly began going down, the balloon moving away from them as they 'got low', a second later when they were slowly beginning to 'get _up_' the balloon side from their chest's and hit the ground.

"There was your example, now go get your partners." Azumi shouted and Kazemaru looked towards the ground, he was doing the walk of shame before he was tugged by Midorikawa who grinned at him, Kazemaru blinked and grinned back as they picked up a white balloon and made their way to the floor. Missing Hiroto's and Endou's scowl.

Candy jumped up and grabbed the closest person next to her, which was Wanda who grumbled under her breath as she was dragged to the middle of the floor, Candy placing a pink balloon in between them, waiting for orders.

Akari smirked before grabbing Haruka and dragging her with her to the floor, picking up a random balloon, it was purple with sparkles on them, the balloon was placed just below their breast, "Leave this too me." Her competitive side showing, Haruka just nodded, originally not wanting to play.

Jay picked up a big balloon and put it right between his and Mikazuki's chest, smiling happily as he did so. Not knowing that it was harder to play with a bigger balloon.

Azumi grabbed Hitomiko, "Like old times?" She asked, placing the balloon on their chest's, Hitomiko laughed softly and nodded.

Aphrodi stood against the wall, sighing as he watched his friends easily get partners, since most of them were using their lovers as partners, Kidou was being forced by Fudou who threatened to beat him up if he didn't. Tsunami eagerly dragged a blushing Tachimukai, Rika and Touko were already practicing. The blonde sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, before blinking as Jake made his way towards him.

'Goal-keeper rapist is making his way towards me...' He thought to himself, before sending a small smile.

Jake gently took his hand and smiled charmingly, "Would you like to be my dance partner?" He asked, his voice extremely smooth as he winked at the blushing blonde who nodded his head slowly and flipped his hair. Before walking with Jake to the middle of the room.

Akira twitched as he watched Jake drag Aphrodi to the dance floor, almost everyone was on the floor with their partner, either practicing or just chatting. The one's who weren't on the floor would be, him, Hiroto, Endou, Charlotte, Gouenji and Fubuki.

And the song began.

Kazemaru and Midorikawa swayed their hips while balancing the balloon on their stomachs, they laughed a bit before hearing the command for one of them to turn around while keeping the balloon in place, Midorikawa bit his lip as he slowly began to turn his body around, the balloon moving to the side. Midorikawa managed to turn around but his back faced Kazemaru as they slowly moved their hip's again.

Candy grinned and began to dance, her dance consisted of moving her arms around while moving her body as though it were a hoolla-hoop, Wanda didn't look like she was trying, she had her eyes closed as she moved, it was mostly using her feet but you could see she was also moving her upper body, when the command was to turn around Candy tried to but the balloon decided against it and slipped out as Candy tried to turn, the female cursed and clenched her fist before storming off of the floor, leaving Wanda to just stare.

Akari mostly moved her feet in a back and forth pattern, her arms following the same pattern, she had her eyes closed, Haruka looked a bit stiff but was moving nonetheless, she calmed down and slowly began moving a bit faster, following Akari's pattern, this time they heard the command 'Get low', Akari started first, slowly moving downwards, the balloon moving to atop her chest, Haruka followed down and the balloon was caught in between both of their necks as they slowly moved up, the balloon turned a bit and was now on their shoulder. The two groaned knowing how hard this was gonna be.

Jay looked determined as they danced in a back and forth motion, Mikazuki and him were dancing slowly yet the balloon continued to move in different directions, With a sound that resembled a 'pop' the balloon bounced away from them, Jay just staring at the balloon, pouting.

Hitomiko and Azumi were working together wonderfully, Azumi and Hitomiko were hand in hand dancing, Azumi took the lead and Hitomiko followed, hearing 'Turn' Azumi let go of their hands and slowly began to turn, when she did so she moved her stomach in a wave-like motion so the balloon could stay in place as she turned fully.

Tsunami and Tachimukai danced sloppily, mostly because of the height-difference. Tsunami stepped on Tachimukai's foot, causing the brunette to move away, the balloon fell straight to the ground and popped. "Wow..." Tachimukai said as he stared at the balloon.

Kidou just stood still as he made Fudou do all the work, Fudou of course got pissed and stomped on Kidou's foot to make the dead-locked boy move with him, Kidou yelped in a manly way and held his foot, allowing the ball to fall on the ground. Fudou smiled innocently before swiftly turning away as though he hadn't lost the game.

Sakuma and Genda lost the game in the first five seconds because Genda tripped over his untied shoe.

Aphrodi and Jake on the other hand were doing good, the two were completely in sync as they danced together, the balloon being the only thing that kept them from possibly being fully against each other, Aphrodi did the turns, when he did them he did it extremely quickly and gracefully the balloon not having a chance to move when thew blonde turned. The two were a great team.

* * *

"First place: Hitomiko and Azumi! After all these years these two have _still_ got it!  
Second Place: Jake and Aphrodi!  
Third Place: Kazemaru and Midorikawa!" Blade's voice rang.

Hitomiko and Azumi cheered and hugged each other while making their way to the kitchen to get a drink. Midorikawa was complaining about a piercing pain in his stomach and Kazemaru just said it was a cramp as they made their way to the couch to relax. Aphrodi and Jake separated from each other before making their way to their friends.

* * *

"You see those two over there?" Fudou asked the innocent looking brunette, Jay just nodded his head as he eyed Midorikawa and Hiroto chatting with each other. "So, what do you want me to do, Fu-Chan?" Jay asked the other, slightly confused when all he received was a smirk, Fudou leaned over and whispered something in the goalkeeper's ear, Jay nodded eagerly and held a thumbs up.

Jay skipped towards Hiroto and Midorikawa who continued to talk about soccer, not noticing the goal-keeper creeping behind them, Jay waited five seconds (which felt like forever) before he pushed Hiroto's back hard, the red-head stumbling and kissing the green-haired male, who was blushing like a mad-man, but soon enough returned the kiss. It was short before Midorikawa pulled away, blushing and looking at Jay as though ready to kill him.

"Why'd you do that?" Midorikawa asked the brunette who tilted his head.

"Because people who love each other kiss." He said innocently before smiling at the two.

"I-well...You shouldn't push people..!" Midorikawa stuttered and looked at the ground.

"Oh, and together you guys make Christmas! With the red hair and green hair!" Jay said before hurrying off when Midorikawa's eyes widen and he looked ready to murder the boy.

Hiroto put a hand on the other's shoulder, who turned around and just stared at him, they fell into an awkward silence before Hiroto broke it with a 'I like you, Midori-Chan.'

"It's about damn time." Fudou said with a smirk, leaning against the wall and holding a thumbs up to Jay who gladly returned it before running to glomp a certain white-haired male.

* * *

Blade grinned as he found a song that suited the decorations greatly, quickly pressing play he chuckled.

"This is my favorite song!" Aphrodi cheered and Kazemaru was dumbfounded as the blonde ran to the floor and began dancing to Barbie girl.

"You dare upstage me?" Akira said, hand on hip as he made his way to the dance floor and began dancing 'against' the blonde.

Both of them doing the girl-part of the dance in synchronization, moving their hands in a non-gay was as they skipped around matching each others move's.

Little did they know that the crowd had surrounded them and most were recording the entire dance.

At the end of the song Aphrodi and Akira looked at each other with a tear in their eye, "Finally! Someone who understands!" Akira said as they embraced each other in a totally non-gay way.

"That is not my brother. Nope. Nuh-uh." Akari said, looking away from the crowd and whistling innocently.

"He look's just like you." Candy mused as she looked at the female.

"Do you _want _to get beat up?"

"No, Maybe another day though!"

"Screw you."

"Been there done that."

"T..M..I."

* * *

Wanda looked over at Charlotte and Haruka, "Did you guys get it all on video?" She asked them with a yawn, "Yes, we did." The two reply as they put their phone's away. The trio made their way away from the still hugging males to the food table to get a snack, "I always knew Akira was...uh...yeah.." Wanda said, still slightly amazed.

"Who didn't know?" Charlotte asked before giggling quietly.

"I think I could have lived without knowing." Haruka said as she took a seat by the table.

"We all could have. But he won't live it down, knowing that we all have video's." Wanda said as she walked away from the two to the corner of the room.

"Knowing him, he'd probably just comment at how hot he looks in it."

"He didn't look hot at all."

"He never look's hot."

"I feel bad for who ever falls in love with him." Charlotte said as she began to eat a few chips.

"I bet it'd be Jake." Haruka said laughing a bit.

"Really? They like..hate each other." Charlotte commented.

"Opposites attract. Look at Candy and Akari."

"True!"

The two females looked at each other before smiling and beginning to eat.

* * *

"Jake is a jealous jealous little boy~" Akira sang from the corner of the DJ booth, smirking while continuing to sing insults towards Jake who heard it all even through the music, the pale-skinned male's eyes narrowed as he stormed towards the other, ready to beat him up.

"Jake is coming~ but he look's like a bum-dun-dun-dun." The black-haired male continued to sing, not rhyming his words at all, smirking.

"You little-Ah!"

Jake tripped over the DJ wire, mid-sentence as he landed on Akira. Their lips crashed together and he was pressed against the other male.

The music stopped and all eyes turned to the DJ booth to see Jake kissing Akira. "Well, well, well...We've got some lover's over here!" The DJ smirked as he eyed the two next to the booth.

Jake quickly moved away, blushing and waving his arm's frantically, "I-I! NO! I...It's.." The male was lost for words as he turned to face the crowd looking and him.

"I alway's knew you had sexual feelings for my brother!" Akari shouted.

"_Now _he's your brother." Candy commented.

"Shut it, Candy!"

"It was a matter of time before they got together." Jay said seriously, amazing most people.

Akira was blushing darkly and looking towards the wall, taking a deep breath before turning to face the other with a small blush that was hidden beneath his smirk, "I know I look good but that doesn't mean you have to make a move on me." Akira said, quickly looking away.

"I-I...shut it! You egotistic bastard!"

Charlotte looked at Haruka amazed, "How did you do that?" She asked the other.

"Do what?"

"You just made them kiss."

"I didn't..."

"Yeah-huh! Must have super powers.."

* * *

Fudou eyed Tachimukai and Jake who were talking, write next to the one thing he hated the most at the moment (Besides Kidou). An idea hit the male's head, yeah he knew the consequences but that cake was calling to be destroyed by him and who was he to deny the wishes of a perky-blonde-lady known as Barbie?

Fudou made his way past his friends and approached the two males who were talking about goal-keeping strategy's, rubbing his hands in an evil way the male pushed both heads into the offensive Barbie cake.

Fudou laughed a bit when he saw their face's in the cake but quickly gulped when Tsunami and Mikazuki approached with a dark aura surrounding them, now he regretted it. Why couldn't he have picked on someone who's lovers weren't taller than him, or extremely scary?

"What? I hate Barbie's!" Fudou defended himself from the offending glare's he was receiving from the two, who looked ready to kill.

"I payed good money for that!" Blade shouted.

"S'okay! You're not getting paid back any-way!" Azumi called out loudly.

Jay slowly pulled his head up from the cake and blinked a few times before looking at the destroyed cake as tears began to form in his eyes, he looked over at Tachimukai who was trying to lick the pink frosting from his lip's and failing miserably, Jay began to laugh hard and Tachimukai blushed (not that it was seen) before laughing too, they both pointed at each others faces.

"You look like santa!"

"Wahaha! How?"

They were laughing really hard and holding onto each other, Tsunami and Mikazuki looked at Fudou for a moment (who actually looked extremely scared) before letting him go and walking over to their boyfriends as though they did-not almost murder Fudou.

Fudou took a deep breath, damn he was a lucky one. Or so he thought until he turned around to meet Kazemaru's mom who had an apron on and was tapping her foot, "Kitchen now." She ordered and held up a frilly pink apron to Fudou, who reluctantly took it and followed her to the kitchen.

Five minutes later they both came out, Fudou wearing an extremely girly apron with cupcakes in a tray and Azumi wearing a pale blue apron, "Welp! It's just gonna be cup-cakes!" She said and ordered Fudou to start handing them out to everyone. Fudou did so, passing the two-cake covered weirdo's who were having fun licking the frosting off of themselves.

"Hey, mom..who's the DJ/ party planner?" Kazemaru asked as he approached the woman handing out cup-cakes.

"Oh! Blade is my friend from High-School. He played on my soccer team for 2 months before switching to track club."

"He know's you're a girl?"

"Oh, he found out in college.."

"Tch, maybe that's why he assumed I was a girl."

"Yes sweetheart, let's go with that." Azumi said as she handed a cupcake to Wanda who looked bored but took it anyway.

The party ended with a hyper-active Jay and Tachimukai running outside into the sprinkler's at 11 PM , followed closely by the rest of the crowd except for the few shy-ones and loners who got the entire thing on camera.

* * *

_**A/N: Rose again! I had so much fun helping xXGoLittleBadGirlXx with this chapter and the rest! Thanks for reading and Please Please Please Review. No Blade's were harmed in the making of this chapter (maybe..).**_

**_A/N(xXGoLittleBadGirlXx): Okay guys! That was it! Sorry for the long long long wait... You see... Recently I have had an obsession with Batman X Flash and right now I'm reading a fanfiction called 'Knocked Up' where five superheroes (who are males) somehow get pregnant by the last person who like held their hand. So yeah, it's 62 chapters long and I'm at chapter 57! Anyway, that's why I was late on updating and stuff. But I made this extra long to make up for it._**

This chapter will be the last of 'Our New Coach.'!

Buut.

I am considering doing a sequel to it. I just need some idea's for the story.

As Rose said thank's for submitting OC's they were WONDERFUL! I enjoyed them all very much!

HeatHazed: Since this story has ended and I'm not sure if we'll like ever talk again (though I think your awesome and still want to talk with you) I have followed and Favorited you! Thank's for letting me use Mika, he's a cute boyfriend~ xD

Bye-Bye! Remember to REVIEW and if you review remember to send possible idea's for the possible sequel ;3


	10. AN

A/N: Just to let everyone know, the sequel is now up! It's called "That New Team." Enjoy!


End file.
